darkgalaxiesgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
RotDQ: Episode 15
Recap Day Thirty-One 6th day on the road. The party continue along the road to Waterdeep. with the wagon train, undercover as guards for Beyd Sechepol. The wagon train gets ambushed by 2 Peryton from the sky. Maven dives under a nearby wagon and is almost killed getting way from the beasts. Korbal reveals his new magical weapon during the combat. The party attack and kill the interlopers. Maven then complains to the noble that his guards didn't respond fast enough a should be whipped. The noble was the one who beat the horse last week, so is fine to whip his slow guards. Day Thirty-Four 9th day on the road. The party spot a broken down wagon not part of their wagon train. The people from the broken down wagon are being attacked by Hobgoblins. The party decide to intervene, with Trior the dissenting vote because it means risking their own wagon. The party defeat 6 Hobgoblins and the rest of the pack retreat. The nobleman in the broken down wagon thanks the party, especially after Korbal gives him a heal. The moon-elf, Edhelri, offers to give the Noble and his people a ride on their wagon. Day Thirty-Six 11th day on the road. It is raining. The party wake up to find a odd fungus surrounding the country side the wagon train. There is a shrieking noise. Day Thirty-Seven 12th day on the road. The rain continues. The wagon train starts moving at dawn, but as the wagons squash the mushrooms, spores are released in the air and the sheiking gets worse. Maven warns people not to breath in the spores. The horses are freaked out by the noise, but Trior coaxes them into continuing. The party then notice that that the mushrooms are growing in side as the rain continues. They get an hour town the trail and the mushrooms are now a foot tall and are blocking the path. Trior and Knight Shart go to help chop down the mushrooms on the road to allow the wagon train to continue. As the large mushrooms are chopped, they shriek even louder, drive some men mad from the noise. Trior casts silence to allow the destruction of the mushrooms to occur without interference. It takes six hours to clear a path thought he mushrooms and the wagon train is able to move on. Trior notices none of the cultist wagons offered to help. Day Thirty-Eight 13th day on the road. The rain subsides. The wagon train arrives at the Trollclaws. The noble they helped from the hobgoblins leaves the wagon train here. While in the village, a raven visits Trior with a message. The message has contents for Trior and for Solania. After forcing Solania to be polite, Trior passes on Croak's discovery that Solania's missing friend, Talis, is a cultist and was seen in Waterdeep. Day Forty-Two (Midsummer 1489) 17th day on the road. Day before the Full Moon. Trior warns the party that he is a wererat and needs to be tied up tomorrow night. Maven suggests using an empty ale barrels and putting Trior inside so he won't hurt anyone. Trior tells Beyd Sechepol he'll need tomorrow night off for prayers. Day Forty-Three (1st Eleasis 1489) 18th day on the Road. It is the day of the full moon. Before nightfall Trior goes inside the barrel, and Maven makes some airholes. Longnose however is spying in the party. Inside the barrel Trior starts to transform. Category:Rise of the Dragon Queen Episodes